An Unfamiliar, Yet Familiar Face
by White-Chrono-Ranger
Summary: Who's the mysterious new comer to Mutant X?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Mychal Nicole Fox and Nathaniel Fox. I might add some new characters later, depending on if I can write more to this fic. Everyone else (Adam, Shalimar, Brennan, Emma, Jesse, the bad guys, etc.) belongs to the creators and the actors who play them on Mutant X. So don't sue me, because I'm a college student and very, very poor. I'm guessing at Sanctuary's layout, seeing as how I haven't read anything about what the layout really looks like, nor have I seen much of the layout on the show.   
Author's Note: If you wanna post it on your site, ask first. I just might be in a good enough mood to agree to let you do so. :P You also must ask me for permission to borrow Mychal if you decide to put her in one of your stories. The Martial Arts moves listed throughout the story are actual moves (well except for the back flip kick, I made that one up, but I have seen someone use that as a combo move before.). I take Karate and these are some of the ones that I personally have learned (the reverse wheel kick is awesome, it'd be better if I could land it right though) . If you can't tell from that last sentence, the character of Mychal Fox is based kinda on me. Therefore, you just might get to know a little bit about me as you read the bio and the story. The only major differences between the two of us are that I don't have any brothers/sisters, and I'm from the US. Pinan Shodan is my current kata, and is the Orange belt kata. Pinan Nidan was my Yellow belt kata. I might throw in my other kata and some of the ones of higher ranking belts. Trust me, I have a whole list that I can use. Now then, for those who wanna know some stuff about Mychal, I put her bio in before you can even get to the story. If you want to just skip it, scroll down until you find the bolded title. The bio kinda gives away some important stuff that you'll find in the story, so it's better to skip it, read the story first, then scroll back to the beginning and read it. Sorry to be so long-winded. Enough of my endless rambling, now onto Mychal's bio:  
  
*BIO for Mychal Nicole Fox - Feline Feral/Psionic Telekinetic*  
  
Full Birth Name: Mychal Nicole Fox  
Goes by: Mychal  
Nickname: White Dragon - because of her Martial Arts background. (See Exceptional Skills and Character Background for a further explanation.)  
Gender: female  
D.O.B/age: December 21, 1983/19  
Birthplace/Place Raised: Victoria, British Columbia, Canada/All over Canada, mainly in British Columbia, Ontario, Alberta, and Quebec.  
Languages: Mainly English, knows a few words in French, Spanish, Italian, German, Russian, and Japanese to name a few.  
Description:  
hair: shoulder-length blonde with white highlights mixed all the way through. Most of the time it's pulled up in someway or fashion.  
eyes: ice blue, sometimes has green flecks mixed in. They change colors sometimes though, they go between blue and green.  
height: 5' 8"  
weight/body type: 120 pounds/slim, but toned  
Mutant or Human: Mutant  
Mutant Classification (if any): Feline Feral/Psionic Telekinetic  
Relatives: Shalimar Fox - older sister, it is unknown to both at the beginning and found out by Adam later. Shalimar is also a Feline Feral and a member of Mutant X. Nathaniel Fox - father of both Shalimar and Mychal. Nathaniel does not have any Mutant DNA. His whereabouts are unknown at the moment. It is unknown at the time how Mychal got her psionic DNA.  
Associations (Mutant X or GSA, etc.): Mutant X  
Mutant Power/Ability: Feline Feral - Mychal has the strength, speed, agility, and cunning of animals, specifically animals of the feline species. Psionic Telekinetic - Mychal also has the ability to move objects and sometimes people with her mind. It takes a lot of control, which she happens to have. To maintain control though, Mychal does a lot of meditation and practices her control as well. To help control her feral side, Mychal goes through her karate training intensively every single day.  
Exceptional Skills: Karate, gymnastics, and dance. Mychal blends the three into a great fighting style and can sometimes be very difficult to beat. She began taking dance at the age of two, gymnastics when she was three, and karate at the age of ten. When she was younger she got a nickname, her Sensei's gave her the nickname White Dragon. No matter what, she always competed in a white gi (uniform) that had a Dragon patch on her left leg. She practices every day no matter what, rain or shine.  
Criminal Record: Mychal has no criminal record in either Canada nor in the United States.  
Personality: Mychal can be quiet and shy at times. Because of her past, she is sometimes distant. Stubborn, yet a great friend, a good person to have on your side and bad person for an enemy. Strong and brave, always ready for a challenge. Intensely loyal towards family and friends. She has a slight temper.  
Character Background: Mychal was orphaned at birth, and tossed around from foster family to foster family. When she turned ten, her feral abilities really started to show and she began taking karate to help control them. The karate helped her a little. Mychal was trained at Japan International Karate Centers (JIKC for short.) She then began taking gymnastics and dance, and blended them with her karate training. Later when she turned twelve, her psionic abilities began appearing. She had to teach herself how to control them, but was able to do so. Her sensei's soon gave her the nickname White Dragon because of her firm belief that it was lucky to fight in competitions with a white gi on. Her 'lucky gi' as it was called had a Dragon patch on the left leg, thus her nickname White Dragon. Her favorite animal is the Tiger, but her favorite fantasy animal actually is the Dragon. At the age of fifteen, she ran away and began living on the streets. She does have an older sister though, Shalimar Fox, but neither knows it right now. The truth is later found out by Adam, who shares it with the sisters. (Read my fanfic 'An Unfamiliar, Yet Familiar Face'. :P)  
Strengths/Weaknesses: Her past sometimes makes her distant, but she is at times the most loyal, trusting person. Sometimes because of her different fighting style, Mychal can be a bit cocky as well. She is really just looking for a place to fit in and be loved. And most of all, she's looking for who she truly is and for her family. 


	2. Chapter 1

And now the story shall finally begin . . .  
Title: An Unfamiliar, Yet Familiar Face part 1 (maybe)  
Author: Ashley aka White Chrono Ranger  
Rating: PG - mild violence, not much.  
Summary: Who's the newest member of Mutant X? And who's she related to? Why does she look so familiar?  
  
  
A young girl, who appeared to be around the age of eighteen, was seen working out in the park. She was tall with shoulder-length blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Her hair has white highlights mixed into it and at that moment was pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes have green flecks that shine through in the proper lighting, mostly natural sunlight. She was seen wearing a pair of white gi bottoms with a Dragon patch on the left leg, a white tank top, and a pair of white tennis shoes. The girl just so happened to be a top martial artist back in her home country of Canada. She's going through one of her many katas, Pinan Shodan. Her movements are fast and rhythmic. Keeping her fast pace, the girl continues her graceful, fluid movements. If someone were to walk up and look closely, they would be able to see the sweat building up on her face. They wouldn't be able to stop her from going through her kata though, unless they posed some kind of threat to her.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile at Sanctuary, Adam, the leader of Mutant X, was sitting in the lab. He was seen in his usual clothing, black slacks with a black shirt. He was seen reading over the latest information his team has gathered from Genomex. As he read, he found some interesting info on a new mutant that he didn't know about. He reached over for the com-unit and turned it on. "Brennan, Shalimar, Emma, Jesse, can the four of you come down to the lab? It's very important, it has to do with an unknown new mutant." he said. Fifteen minutes later, the four mutants began filing into the lab and took their seats.  
"What's the emergency?" Emma asked, as she sat adjacent to Adam and next to Jesse. She was wearing a pair of black slacks with a blue top.  
"Yeah, Adam. Where's the fire?" Shalimar asked. She was seen wearing a pair of tan pants and a tan tie-up tank top with tan boots.  
"The emergency is that Genomex has discovered a new mutant that we didn't know about. We need to get to her before they do. From all the information I've been able to gather from Genomex and my other sources, this girl is a feral/psionic hybrid, but I do believe that Eckhart mainly wants her for her psionic powers. I do not think he knows about her feral abilities, which may just be to our benefit." Adam began to explain. "At this exact moment, she is in the park. Her name, from all of the information Genomex has, is Mychal. They don't have a last name for her yet. They do however have a codename for her. It is a nickname she received back when she was training in Karate up in Canada. Her codename is White Dragon. You can ask her why later though. Who is up for going and bringing Mychal here to safety?" he asks.  
"I'm always up for some action." Shalimar replied, from her seat next to Brennan and across from Jesse. "I'll go."  
"I thought that you might wanna go and have a part in this, Shalimar. According to this data, Mychal's psionic ability at the moment is telekinesis. It could develop into more, but this is the main reason that Eckhart wants her. He'll stop at nothing to get his hands on a telekinetic, seeing as he hasn't captured any yet." Adam stated. "Normally, because she is psionic I'd send Emma along for this, but there's no telling which agents Eckhart will send." He then turned to look at Brennan. "So I want you to accompany Shalimar. Eckhart's probably going to send a lot of his best agents after Mychal. She's going to be tough to grab because of her feral DNA. I want for the both of you to be extremely careful. No injuries, please." Adam told them.  
Shalimar and Brennan stand up. "We will." Brennan replied with a nod to Adam. He was seen in a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and a blue button down shirt with black biker boots. The duo left the lab and walked to the landing pad for the Double Helix. They board the Helix, check the engines, take off, and head for the park. "Not too long, and we'll be there. Hopefully the GSA is not already there." Brennan says to Shalimar. She nods her response, keeping her eyes focused on the skyline in front of her. Both are psyching themselves up for the upcoming battle with any GSA agents.  
  
* * *   
  
Back in the park, Mychal had begun to go through another one of her katas, Pinan Nidan. A group of GSA agents, twelve to be exact, walked up slowly. Mychal stopped mid-kata, and looked up at the agents. Her feral senses kicked in, she realized the danger around her and what was about to happen. One of the agents began to approach her. He then reached out for her arm, but Mychal fought him off easily. She blocked his punches then kicked him away with a Reverse Wheel kick. Her eyes began to glow bright yellow, just like a cats eyes would at night. The other agents sprang at Mychal, but were stopped by a mysterious force. This force pushed them backwards, it was like a trampoline that they had hit and were sprung off of it extremely hard. Just then Brennan and Shalimar run up and see the agents flying away from Mychal. They look over at each other. Both of them have shocked expressions on their faces.  
"Whoa!" Shalimar said in shock.  
"You can say that again, Shal." Brennan said. "That must be the reason Eckhart will do anything to get her."  
"Well how about we go help her out. The sooner we get rid of Eckhart's agents, the sooner we can get her to safety. I'm kinda itchin' for a fight anyways." Shalimar replied.  
"You're always itchin' for a fight." Brennan started. "Let's dance." he said with a grin. The duo went over and started to fight with the agents. Mychal saw them and went after the three agents closest to her. She back flip kicked one and then pushed the other two away with her mind. After they hit the ground, unconscious, she looked up to see where Shalimar and Brennan were at. Shalimar was fighting three agents with Brennan not too far away. Shalimar spin kicked one, side kicked another, then jumped over and back kicked the last one. She then went over to help Mychal out. Brennan was throwing bolts of electricity at the agents around him. After getting hit each agent fell to the ground, unconscious. He then went over to where Shalimar and Mychal were standing. "That's all of them." Brennan stated.  
Mychal looked at the both of them. "Thanks for the assist, but I gotta go." she said. She went over to a nearby tree and grabbed her duffel bag, then turned to leave.  
"Wait a minute, Mychal." Shalimar said, stopping the younger girl in her tracks. "Don't you wanna know who those guys were? And why were they after you?" she asked. She wasn't just gonna let Mychal get away that easily, not without her talking with Adam first.  
"Yeah, but I really don't wanna be around when they wake up." Mychal replied. "How'd you know my name? I don't even know who you guys are."  
"Well we'll give you the long version of the story if you come with us." Brennan began. "The short version is that those guys work for Genomex. Genomex runs tests on and experiments on new mutants. The man in charge, Mason Eckhart, wants you for your telekinetic abilities. As far as we know, he doesn't even care about your feral abilities." he explained.  
"That explains who they are, but who are you? You still haven't told me who the two of you are. And I'd like to know that before I decide whether or not I'm gonna go with you." Mychal said.  
"I'm Shalimar Fox and this is Brennan Mulwray. We work for Mutant X. We help new mutants get into the underground. Away from Genomex and Eckhart. Our boss, Adam, sent us here to help you out." Shalimar explained. "We want to take you with us to Sanctuary where you'll be safe."  
"Alright but only for a little while. I don't want to go into the underground though, I wanna stop people like Eckhart and Genomex." Mychal replied. Her eyes twinkled with wonderment after hearing Shalimar say her last name. It surprised her, yet made her happy. 'Maybe I do have some real family.' Mychal thought to herself. The trio began to walk towards the Double Helix.  
"We'll talk with Adam and see what we can do about that." Brennan told her. They board the Helix, get into their seats, buckle up, and take off towards Sanctuary.  
  
* * *  
  
Once back at Sanctuary, Mychal is welcomed by Adam, Emma de Lauro, and Jesse Kilmartin. "Hello, Mychal. I am Adam. Welcome to Sanctuary, the base of Mutant X." Adam greets the young girl.   
"Hi. It's very nice to meet you all." Mychal replies.  
"Mychal, will you come with me down to our lab? I'd like to run a couple of tests. There're just to make sure that you're alright physically and to check the status of your mutant abilities." Adam explains. "I assure you that it shouldn't take very long."  
Shalimar and Emma both detected Mychal's hesitancy about going down to the lab, even if it were for a small physical. "I'll go down with you as well. Just to keep Mychal company." Shalimar offered, hoping that Mychal would agree to go.  
"Okay, I guess a few tests are alright." Mychal said, thankful that Shalimar had made the offer to go down as well. "At least then we'll know that I'm in perfect shape." She began to follow Adam and Shalimar down to the lab.  
"Why was she so hesitant about going down to the lab?" Jesse asked.  
"Because she's scared." Emma replied. "I mean, she now knows what the GSA and Eckhart want her for. Adam's suggestion of running a few tests, scared her half to death. She's not sure she can completely trust all of us. Luckily she trusts Shalimar though."  
"When Shal and I got to where she was in the park, she was surrounded by a whole bunch of GSA agents. At least a dozen, maybe more. She threw quite a few of them off of her with her mind though." Brennan told them. "After that, Shal and I jumped into the fight. The agents didn't last for another ten minutes."  
"She threw them off her with her mind?" Jesse asked. "How'd she do that?"  
"Adam told us that she's telekinetic. She can move things, sometimes people, just by concentrating on that object or person." Emma explained. "I guess she has enough control that she can move or throw multiple objects at one time."  
"That'd explain why she was able to throw so many agents away from her." Brennan said. "Oh, I figured out where she got her nickname/codename from by the way. I noticed on the cuff of her left pants leg there's a patch. The patch is of a Dragon and she's wearing a pair of white gi pants." he told Emma and Jesse.  
"I read what Adam had pulled from the Genomex computer. She's a top Martial Artist back in Canada, her specialty is Karate. She got the nickname because of her white gi and dragon patch which she wore for every competition she entered into." Emma told them.  
"Well, then I wouldn't wanna be the unlucky person to corner her in a dark alley. I might never be seen again." Jesse lightly joked as the three began walking off towards the rec room.   
"Would that be so bad?" Brennan joked back. He and Emma began to laugh as they reached the rec room.  
"It wasn't that funny, Brennan. Seriously." Jesse said.  
"Yes it was." Emma said back to him. The three collapsed onto the couches and chairs that were spread around the rec room.  
  
* * *  
  
Down in the lab, Mychal was seen sitting in one of the exam chairs, with Adam at one of the computers, and Shalimar standing nearby Mychal's chair. Adam walked over with a small needle to draw some blood. Mychal's eyes got extremely big and flashed yellow for a second.  
"I just need to draw a little bit of your blood, Mychal. It won't hurt and it'll make all of the tests I need to run so much easier." Adam explained. He watched as Shalimar took a seat next to Mychal. The younger girl seemed to visibly relax when the older woman sat down and was in the vicinity. "Good." He quickly took the sample, put it on a slide, and placed the slide into the computer. He began to study the computer screen intently. "Mychal, can you tell us anything about your family?" Adam asked as he continued to read the screen.  
"Well, I can tell you as much as I know. I was orphaned at birth. I don't know too much about my real family. I was put into foster care and then passed from house to house. My feral abilities began to show up when I turned ten, and then after I turned twelve my telekinesis began to show. When I turned fifteen I ran away. That's when I began to live on the streets." Mychal explained.  
Adam looked up from the computer screen, but didn't turn around. "Well, I might have just found you a living relative. An older sister actually, but I will need to run one more test." Adam stated. He then turned to look at Shalimar. "I need a sample of your blood, Shalimar. May I get it?" he asked her.  
"Um . . . sure, Adam, but why do you need some of my blood?" Shalimar asked, while extending her arm out towards him.  
Adam began to take the sample. "I'll tell you after I run this one test, Shal. I'm just making sure that I read some earlier test results right." Adam explained. He then turned back to the computers to run the test he needed to run.  
"What do you mean by the fact that you found me an older sister?" Mychal asked.   
"I'll explain everything to you after I get these test results back, Mychal." Adam said over his shoulder. Five minutes later, Adam turned back to Shalimar and Mychal. "The test results came back positive. Mychal, your older sister just so happens to be none other than Shalimar."  
"What?" Mychal asked with a shocked expression on her face.  
"Unless my parents got back together or something after I ran away, I don't see how she is my sister." Shalimar said bewildered.  
"You two are half-sisters. I'm going to take a shot in the dark here, but would your last name happen to be Fox, Mychal?" Adam asked looking Mychal dead in the eyes.  
"Yeah, actually it is. According to my birth records that was my fathers last name. But as I said earlier, I was orphaned at birth so I never knew either of my parents." Mychal told them.  
"You two share the same father. You might not have both been raised by him, but Nathaniel Fox is your father." Adam told them. "I'll let you both leave now. I'm sure you have a lot of things to talk about." With that, Adam walked out of the lab.  
"Come on, Mychal. I'm betting that you'd like to be able to find your way around Sanctuary. I'll show you around." Shalimar said. Mychal climbed off of the exam chair and began to follow Shalimar out of the lab. "This is the garden, and across the hall is the kitchen." Shalimar said. They continued on down the hallway. Shalimar pointed out the garage, living quarters, the simulator, and finally they ended up outside of the dojo. "Are you up for a little sparring?" Shalimar asked.  
"Always." Mychal replied with a slight smirk. The two walked into the dojo and stretched for a little bit. Suddenly and without warning, Shalimar charged towards Mychal, who's back was to turned towards her. Mychal dropped to the ground, waited for Shalimar to pass her, then reached for one of Shalimar's ankles. She got a good hold of one and yanked Shalimar to the ground. They began throwing out punches, back fists, side kicks, front snap kicks, and any other kick imaginable. The two continued to spar for the next thirty minutes, but neither could get the upper hand. The door to the dojo opened. Brennan and Jesse walked inside. The first site to greet them was that of Shalimar and Mychal staring each other down. Each was on opposite sides of the room, and their eyes were glowing bright yellow.  
Jesse looked over at Mychal and noticed that her eyes were glowing a bright yellow. They even looked feline to him. "Hey, Brennan. Mychal's eyes look just like Shalimar's when she's fighting." Jesse said to Brennan.  
Brennan nodded his head, but continued to watch the two women before him. Finally, he said something loud enough for the women to hear him. "Is this a private fight, or can anyone join in?"  
Shalimar and Mychal both looked over. They then looked back at each other and both smiled. "Sure." Mychal replied. She then launched herself at Brennan with a flying side kick. Brennan saw her coming and tried to dodge the attack, but couldn't. He then tried to shoot some bolts of electricity her way. Mychal jumped back from the small shocks. She then let out a growl.  
"Hey no powers, Brennan. You know the rules." Shalimar exclaimed angrily. "Same for you, Mychal. Don't throw him or Jesse around the room, little sister."  
"Little sister?" Jesse asked. He dropped into a fighting stance ready for what Shalimar or Mychal might throw at him. Mychal decided to change her opponent and back flipped her way over to Jesse. "So you two are related?" Jesse asked Mychal. He began throwing punches at her, but she easily blocked every one of them.  
"Yep, it's a long story. We'll fill you in later." Mychal said as she front snap kicked Jesse in the ribs. She then threw out a jump kick followed up by a hook punch. Jesse couldn't block a single blow and was soon on the ground. "Well I guess I won that one, and you're out. I believe I'll let Shalimar handle Brennan."  
On the other side of the room, Shalimar was circling around Brennan. He had just begun to get up, when he noticed her. She then threw a side kick his way, but he blocked it. He began to throw all sorts of kicks and punches her way, but Shalimar easily blocked them. She began to throw a side kick, hook kick, and finally a back fist his way. Brennan tried his best to block them. Shalimar then ended up flipping him onto the ground and sat down on his stomach. "I win." she stated.  
"Yep, like always. You win." Brennan stated out of breath. He smiled, reached up, and began to tickle Shalimar. She let out a squeal and began laughing uncontrollably. Mychal and Jesse stopped sparring and began watching the two.  
"Bren . . . nan . . . stop." Shalimar tried saying between spurts of giggles. Finally, Brennan relented and stopped tickling Shalimar, and she got off of his stomach. Then Shalimar reached down and helped Brennan to stand. "Don't ever do that again, mister." Shalimar said.  
"Or what? What will you do if I do that again?" Brennan teased.  
"I'll have to make you hurt." Shalimar said.  
"I'll take that into consideration." Brennan replied.   
"So now what are we gonna do?" Mychal asked, interrupting the two. "Cause after I get a shower, I'm gonna wanna do something. Or else I'll be really, really bored. I like to keep extremely busy."  
"Well go ahead and get you a shower, I'm gonna go and get one also. Then we can all sit down and decide what to do tonight." Shalimar told her. The two Fox sisters then ran upstairs to take a quick shower and change clothing. They came back downstairs and met Brennan, Jesse, and Emma down in the rec room.   
"Alright, what are we gonna do tonight?" Shalimar asked as she sat down on the couch with Brennan.  
"I don't know, as long as it's something fun and I'm not bored. I'm sure I'll enjoy it though." Mychal replied with a smile. She collapsed comfortably into one of the plush chairs in the room.  
"Well there's a play going on tonight in the park." Brennan suggested. "How about we go and see that?"  
"Um sure. Could be interesting." Emma said.  
"Go and have fun you five. You all deserve a night off." Adam said as he walked into the room.  
"Awesome. Let's go." Jesse said as the five got up and headed for the garage.  
  
To Be Continued?!?!?!?  
  
End Author's Notes: Alright. Now I'm outta ideas for a while, so hopefully I'll get some more and finish this. Otherwise, it'll be an open-ended fic and I hate doing that. So please read and review, let me know what you think. Anything you have to say will be extremely helpful.  
  
Ashley aka White Chrono Ranger!  
  
Just because I'm blonde, doesn't mean I act like one. 


End file.
